


Mercennariorum, et Angelum

by NeonMagenta



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMagenta/pseuds/NeonMagenta
Summary: Yoo Jeongyeon is a mercenary paid to do crime, Mina was her gaurdian angel who wished her the best despite her life choices. But then Mina had come across trouble that will make angel Nayeon volunteer to do the job for her sister. Will Nayeon and Mina succeed to turn a bad guy to a good one?Find out how they will do that and the measure they will take for the mortals soul and being.
Kudos: 3





	1. This Has Become Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [once](https://archiveofourown.org/users/once/gifts).



I really hate it when people don't keep their promises.  
Today, I was promised to meet Rattlesnake but an ambush has welcomed me instead in this rat infested smelly alley somewhere in Seoul. Im not acting saint like with high morals, no, I also don't keep my end of the bargain. Im just pissed at people who kept on trying to fool me.

"You come for the wrong people kid", one of the men said, an iron pipe on his grip. Another one stepped closer, giggling while pointing his army knife at my comical face mask in which, well, I just have to brag, I got it as a prize from the last crew who set me up.

"What are you laughing at dickhead", I muttered as I stepped back closer to the metal rod lying on the ground behind me.

" I thought de "mercenary" was some tough ole guy fuckin up crews like a kingpin, not tis, tis a little bitch like you" he said and spitted on the ground. The rest of the crew laughed like maniacs thinking that he just cracked the most hilarious joke ever made by the mankind. I sighed, i hate how their humor are always dry. There we're 10 of them, all armed, I cursed to myself and and took note to never underestimate a crew again no matter how petty they look.

This mysogynist idiots really tiring my patience.  
"How about you introduce me to Rattlesnake instead, sowe could skip the trouble here. I'm easy to talk with" I bargained, trying to outwit these idiots but the way they all tensed up by the mention of "rattlesnake" told me I ain't having the free pass today too.

"You talk too much Mercenary..." One of them have took the first attack on me by swinging his baseball bat directly to my head. It was a slose one though. If I had not ducked it could have smashed my skull. 

"Gentlemen please, I was giving you an option", I said as I step back again and halted whem I felt the heel of my converse touch the metal rod. 

" I hate it when bitches talk too much" the same guy took another swing at me and it hit my cap exposing my awesome hair. I think i have no choice but to resort to violence since its the best option for thugs like them. 

"Oh well, If that's what you want, I'll gladly skip the formalities" I said and kicked the man to his throat, I heard him gasp for air, a good opportunity for me to pick up that metal rod behind me before any of these idiots rush over. The next man tried to hit me with the bat again, I ducked and swiftly smashed the rod on his chin before I swing it at his back.  
The next 2 people were already rushing over me and it knocked me down by surprise, a shattered whiskey bottled welcomed my face which I quickly dodged by kicking the part "where it hurts most" and then smashing that bottle on the other guys face instead. He wobbled as I was back on my feet again.

"Not the face, you ugly" I breathed hard concentrating on how to take down the 9 of them minus the one who's still convulsing and gasping for air while holding his throat. 

"They say the mercenary hasn't bled, today you will", the other one said and i snickered. Men always wants to talk and goad during fights, this has become their corny habit and I ain't enjoying it no more. I hate talking, instead I walk the talk. I'm awesome right? Damn i felt like it.  
With the metal rod on the other hand I rushed over the guy with the army knife. As the fight goes on, I counted the bodies falling one by one with my every strike. I'm good at this, I wanna kiss myself.

The last man standing was the one who claimed to bled me, obviously I wanted him to be the last one. I have favorites but his attempts of making me bleed was lousy, its not like he is even trying so I decided to end my game. I made sure to crack some limbs on him so he will dearly remember me every time his bones ache. I like to give them souvenirs, gives me the satisfaction.  
Finally he slumped down, I went up to him and pressed my foot on his broken ribcage. He howled in pain. Embarassing how he screamed like a girl. I lift my foot and asked my question.

"So, will you introduce me to Rattlesnake now?",  
The guy was struggling to answer but he managed to do so.

"I hadn't seen the man...no one does.."  
I raised my brows. This tom foolery is making my blood boil.

"Say, you work for him? but you dont know your boss?"

"Yeah I don't..we don't..really..I'm saying the truth..I aint lyin.."

"You know, I don't take the words of an honest man so what makes you think I I would take a thugs word for it", I said, ready to step on him again but then he begged.

" Please..we don't really..the one who've seen him ends up dead. We know nothing", he pleaded, the snot and blood from his use had mixed up. It was a disgusting sight to see.

"To see a snake itself is bad luck, touching its skin is a curse", one of the men that was sprawled on the ground had spoken. 

"Not a fan of poetry", I sighed picking up the army knife on his side.

"Its not poetry, its what gangsters told about rattlesnake. You kill us and you still won't know coz we know nothing",

I walked to his side and squatted.  
"I'll spare your gang", his eye light up like that if a scared kid finally given a reward. I concluded that even gangsters fear death too.

"But I like something in return, and I believe you'll spill It for me, no?",

There was a tinge of hesitation on his face but I guess the will to live was greater for him.

"I know just one thing..",

" I'm all ears", I anticipated.  
"I know someone working for him..they might know",  
"I need names not riddles",  
"The hanggang fishing trade...someone..they are working for rattlesnake. Thats all i know.."

I thought about it for a second and then stood up and admired my work for today.

" Thanks pal... And um..." I dragged on and the guys got nervous again. The others were audibly whimpering. 

"You guys knows my work right?", I asked and all of them nodded in a synchronized manner. I cleared my throat and started the words ,"The mercenary....", I stopped and let the guys finish the sentence.

"..gives back your words". They said in unison like polite and behaved kindergartners.

"Today as I recall it someone had said they will bleed me, no?", everyone got quiet except for that one man sobbing and whimpering. With the army knife sliding in my fingers it quickly flew right in the chest of that guy with a grunt.

"You didn't bleed me, you can't and you wont", I concluded. 

I dusted my black denim jacket and the rest of my jeans full of dirt, picking up my stylish leather cap and put it back like a crown on my head. I saw a guy trying to pull out the knife from his mate and I visibly rolled my eyes. Ugh these idiots.

"That's an inch away from the aorta. You move that knife, he dies", I humbly stated before going.

This has become of me, years after I ran of that forsaken house of aunt Hyunbi, I, Yoo Jeongyeon had become the "Mercenary".


	2. Chapter 2

INTRODUCTION:

Yoo Jeongyeon was a lost cause, this has been how people who knew her had described her. She was once a happy girl living life the happiest way people could possibly imagine. Her father, a renowned prosecutor who feared no one and prosecuted even those whose in power in the name of law and justice and a loving mother, whom she was so dear with.  
With that said, she clearly has a functional family that most people wished to have. But then tragedy happens to these good people when one summer night, a burglar came into their humble home and killed her parents when the sweet girl was snuggly sleeping in her room not knowing the horrible events to happen the next morning.  
It was when their family driver came in the morning to fetch the prosecutor but the bloody mess of a surprsie and horror had welcomed him. A sight of the young Jeongyeon tugging on her mums night gown that was painted crimson by the blood that splattered on the floor from a bullet hole in stomach. Right next to then was the prosecutors limp body also covered in blood, still in his working clothes from yesterdays work, a bullet hole on the forehead in between his eyes. It was a ghastly scene to witness, the horror of it sent the man down to his knees for minutes before finding the courage to lift out Jeongyeon of the scene and called the authorities.  
Months later, the death and murder of the Yoos had quickly dissipated out of buzz, people had move on from the tragedy and back to their daily races and buzzing about the new hot news. But the trauma and terror had been alive and haunting the young girl who has been living under an orphanage care.  
With her closest relatives being abroad, she stayed there everyday feeling alone laying in her room hoping for her nightmares to halt and wished everything were back as to the way it did before. She prayed everyday, she prayed that her parents were alive waiting for her at home and not dead like everyone told her so. She didn't lose hope, she thought of her mum and paps telling her stories about miracles, angels and such things that gives hope to people.  
It was a month later when she was picked up by her mothers half sister, an old maid living alone on the country side. Her aunt Hyunbi wasn't like her mother and she thought maybe her mum had inherited her Granny's facial features as her Aunt looks nothing like her. Jeongyeon moved back to Gwangju with her where she lived in a large enough house with maids pampering her and her needs but then as time passes by her aunt had changed her way of treatment. She became more temperament and raspy, scolding her with little things she does, locking her up her room when she gets naughty and even starved her once or twice for her to learn a lesson. Jeongyeon reckoned it was about money when she overheard Aunt Hyunbi once with a man she thought to be a prosecutor or just someone with the same line of work like her paps because of the familiar words and terms she used to converse with.  
She was ten that time and but she could understand what they were talking about, not quite all but she could grasp the gist of it. It seems like her aunt wouldn't get money from her inheritance till she get past the age of 18. It made the young Jeongyeon thought if she will ever gonna reach the age of 18 because she felt like it would be long time to be lonely and she was already tired of everything thats happening right now,too tired that she wished she's dead already. But she thrived through it, for years, she had endured her aunts scornful eyes, her poisonous mouth and the beatings she had from her. She still attended school even though it was tiring, be forever bothering over a book and have to study dusk till dawn, she still enjoyed it a bit, the longer she's at school the easier it got to be. Jeongyeon even made friends with other teens but Aunt Hyunbi had disapproved of the lot she was hanging out calling them thugs and kids with no future, she made sure Jeongyeon would stop making friends with the wrong sort. Thats how she turned back to being isolated again.  
It was a good 8 years of enduring Aunt Hyunbi till she finished highschool at 18. But most importantly, atleast for her aunts mind, she could finally get hold of what her sister and brother in law left to their beloved daughter. But Jeongyeon had known of her aunts intent way before and had schemed a plan a long time ago too. That after she graduated high school, she would ran off away from her greedy aunt. But where to?was her biggest question, she hasn't planned extensively but merely focused on the thought of leaving away from her aunt and start a life somewhere else. She deciced that anywhere was better than there so that night after graduation, she had sneak out of house with her belongings and a couple of dollar bills and jewelries she got from her aunts drawer and her beloved roblox piggybank that her father had given her as a present the last Christmas she spent it with them. She had purchased herself a train ticket to Seoul and promised to herself to never to look back again.


	3. This Has Become Of Me

I really hate it when people don't keep their promises.   
Today, I was promised to meet Rattlesnake but an ambush has welcomed me instead in this rat infested smelly alley somewhere in Seoul. Im not acting saint like with high morals, no, I also don't keep my end of the bargain. Im just pissed at people who kept on trying to fool me.

"You come for the wrong people kid", one of the men said, an iron pipe on his grip. Another one stepped closer, giggling while pointing his army knife at my comical face mask in which, well, I just have to brag, I got it as a prize from the last crew who set me up.  
  
"What are you laughing at dickhead", I muttered as I stepped back closer to the metal rod lying on the ground behind me.

" I thought de "mercenary" was some tough ole guy fuckin up crews like a kingpin, not tis, tis a little bitch like you" he said and spitted on the ground. The rest of the crew laughed like maniacs thinking that he just cracked the most hilarious joke ever made by the mankind. I sighed, i hate how their humor are always dry. There we're 10 of them, all armed, I cursed to myself and and took note to never underestimate a crew again no matter how petty they look.  
  
This mysogynist idiots really tiring my patience.  
"How about you introduce me to Rattlesnake instead, sowe could skip the trouble here. I'm easy to talk with" I bargained, trying to outwit these idiots but the way they all tensed up by the mention of "rattlesnake" told me I ain't having the free pass today too.

"You talk too much Mercenary..." One of them have took the first attack on me by swinging his baseball bat directly to my head. It was a slose one though. If I had not ducked it could have smashed my skull. 

"Gentlemen please, I was giving you an option", I said as I step back again and halted whem I felt the heel of my converse touch the metal rod. 

" I hate it when bitches talk too much" the same guy took another swing at me and it hit my cap exposing my awesome hair. I think i have no choice but to resort to violence since its the best option for thugs like them. 

"Oh well, If that's what you want, I'll gladly skip the formalities" I said and kicked the man to his throat, I heard him gasp for air, a good opportunity for me to pick up that metal rod behind me before any of these idiots rush over. The next man tried to hit me with the bat again, I ducked and swiftly smashed the rod on his chin before I swing it at his back.   
The next 2 people were already rushing over me and it knocked me down by surprise, a shattered whiskey bottled welcomed my face which I quickly dodged by kicking the part "where it hurts most" and then smashing that bottle on the other guys face instead. He wobbled as I was back on my feet again.

"Not the face, you ugly" I breathed hard concentrating on how to take down the 9 of them minus the one who's still convulsing and gasping for air while holding his throat. 

"They say the mercenary hasn't bled, today you will", the other one said and i snickered. Men always wants to talk and goad during fights, this has become their corny habit and I ain't enjoying it no more. I hate talking, instead I walk the talk. I'm awesome right? Damn i felt like it.   
With the metal rod on the other hand I rushed over the guy with the army knife. As the fight goes on, I counted the bodies falling one by one with my every strike. I'm good at this, I wanna kiss myself.

The last man standing was the one who claimed to bled me, obviously I wanted him to be the last one. I have favorites but his attempts of making me bleed was lousy, its not like he is even trying so I decided to end my game. I made sure to crack some limbs on him so he will dearly remember me every time his bones ache. I like to give them souvenirs, gives me the satisfaction.   
Finally he slumped down, I went up to him and pressed my foot on his broken ribcage. He howled in pain. Embarassing how he screamed like a girl. I lift my foot and asked my question.

"So, will you introduce me to Rattlesnake now?",  
The guy was struggling to answer but he managed to do so.

"I hadn't seen the man...no one does.."  
I raised my brows. This tom foolery is making my blood boil.

"Say, you work for him? but you dont know your boss?"

"Yeah I don't..we don't..really..I'm saying the truth..I aint lyin.."

"You know, I don't take the words of an honest man so what makes you think I I would take a thugs word for it", I said, ready to step on him again but then he begged.

" Please..we don't really..the one who've seen him ends up dead. We know nothing", he pleaded, the snot and blood from his use had mixed up. It was a disgusting sight to see.

"To see a snake itself is bad luck, touching its skin is a curse", one of the men that was sprawled on the ground had spoken. 

"Not a fan of poetry", I sighed picking up the army knife on his side.

"Its not poetry, its what gangsters told about rattlesnake. You kill us and you still won't know coz we know nothing",

I walked to his side and squatted.  
"I'll spare your gang", his eye light up like that if a scared kid finally given a reward. I concluded that even gangsters fear death too.

"But I like something in return, and I believe you'll spill It for me, no?",

There was a tinge of hesitation on his face but I guess the will to live was greater for him.

"I know just one thing..",

" I'm all ears", I anticipated.  
"I know someone working for him..they might know",  
"I need names not riddles",   
"The hanggang fishing trade...someone..they are working for rattlesnake. Thats all i know.."

I thought about it for a second and then stood up and admired my work for today.

" Thanks pal... And um..." I dragged on and the guys got nervous again. The others were audibly whimpering. 

"You guys knows my work right?", I asked and all of them nodded in a synchronized manner. I cleared my throat and started the words ,"The mercenary....", I stopped and let the guys finish the sentence.

"..gives back your words". They said in unison like polite and behaved kindergartners.

"Today as I recall it someone had said they will bleed me, no?", everyone got quiet except for that one man sobbing and whimpering. With the army knife sliding in my fingers it quickly flew right in the chest of that guy with a grunt.

"You didn't bleed me, you can't and you wont", I concluded. 

I dusted my black denim jacket and the rest of my jeans full of dirt, picking up my stylish leather cap and put it back like a crown on my head. I saw a guy trying to pull out the knife from his mate and I visibly rolled my eyes. Ugh these idiots.

"That's an inch away from the aorta. You move that knife, he dies", I humbly stated before going.

This has become of me, years after I ran of that forsaken house of aunt Hyunbi, I, Yoo Jeongyeon had become the "Mercenary".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onces! Please take your time and visit TT on Youtube! Give her the 500M views she deserved 💓


	4. Angel of Death

"Get up! What are you up to?!", I opened my eyes and tried to focus on the person in front of me. It was just before dark so I couldn't see his face clearly and just the silhouette. I quickly covered half my face with the rag I'm wearing.

"N-nothing sir, I'm looking for scraps", I reasoned and played a cough. 

" You're not allowed on this parts, get out beggar!", he yelled and kicked me straight on my stomach.

I grunted loud and cursed in my breath. I hate cosplaying, but this is my only way to enter the factory. I got on my knees and grabbed my rucksack full of trash and bottles.   
I scanned the man that kicked me. He is armed with a taser and a pistol. This was a disadvantage for me because his body is much more bigger too. His face looking sour and flushed and I caught a smell of alcohol in him. I smirked and thought, no man is tough when a little drunk.

"Let me just clear your trashbin sir, just a second", I reasoned but was pushed back to the wire wall.

"Get off rat", he growled and wobbled a bit. Thats when my opportunity comes. I fished a glass bottle on my sack and smashed it on his head. He stepped back and wobbled, shattered glass pieces with bits of blood scattered on the ground as he groaned and lost his balance.

"What the hell you crazy bitch!", he was quickly on his feet but I'm quicker that him. The shock on his face was clear when he realized I was pointing the taser gun at him and before he could pull out his pistol I pulled the trigger and he went convulsing on the ground.

"This job is tough", I sighed and grabbed both his ankles to drag his body on a more secluded part of the factory garage. I looked around the place and found a half empty soda bottle. Snatched it and pour its contents to the mans face just enough wake him up. He groaned and opened his eyes, blood was till spurting down his temple so he was squinting a little before he realized I was standing in front of him with his pistol pointing on his head.

"You scream and I'll blow your brains off", He was heaving hard, his eyes sharp and not leaving mine.

"Who are you", he said.

" You dont need to know", 

"Then what do you want?",

I eased up, seems like I got a talking snake after all.

"The tattoo in your arm, tell me about it", I commanded.  
He laughed. " Why? Its just a tattoo".

"You're working for rattlesnake, don't you?", his smirk was gone and his expression was deadly.

" You know too much for a beggar", 

"What's his real name",

" I don't know", he plainly said with a shrug. I click the gun giving him a warning. He shot his hands up.

"You know little girl, you're just wasting your time, digging your own grave hunting snakes..give it up and walk away",

"You don't tell a girl what to do mister, now talk", I pointed the gun on his bleeding temple. He chuckled and then roared with laughter like a maniac.

"Girls should be in the kitchen washing dishes not holding up guns, you think you can make me talk you bi--"  
Without warning I shot him on the leg and he yelled in pain holding up the wound. That clearly made his stinky mouth to shut up because he was crying over his wound now. But I'm pretty sure I just alerted my enemies too, sometimes my temper gets the best of me. I slip and fuck up things too.

"You bitch! I'm gonna kill you! You fucking bitch!", he was groaning and yelping.  
I am running out of time. I need to milk the info out of him before his friends come.

"I'm not in the mood to joke around, now talk before I lose my temper again and put a hole in your head",   
He was still holding back, he rather die than to tap out, typical for men if you ask me.

" Never mind then, I'll ask your other friends", I said as I stood up and clocked the gun again. My eyes not wavering to shoot him this time. My fingers sweaty on the trigger.

1...2....--

"Wait! Wait! Don't kill me",

" why should I?", I replied with my most innocent face.

"You won't take pleasure killing me..Im a no one in the syndicate",   
I stayed quiet, giving him a chance to talk.

" the syndicate is huge. Many partners. Many gangs. Its organized ..I'm..I'm working for small business only..connected to rattlesnake",

"Yeah?" My brow rose up, gun still pointing at him.

"I know nothing..but my boss--",

I jumped when gun shot roared in my ears and the man just fell with a thud on the ground. Blood running from his head. My eyes wide open, I was sure it wasnt me, I didnt pull the trigger which means someone else did..

I quickly turned around, my eyes searching on the open space. A second shot was fired and it hit my arm. I grunted as I clutch my wounded arm. I ran fast to the wire wall and climbed it. Continuous gun shots were fired towards me and I'm not even sure how many enemies were there, I just ran fast to were my motorbike was, reved it up and drove at full speed wobbling a little as my left arm was stinging and bleeding. 

I need to patch up before I post too much blood.   
But it seems like they were following me all along. I tried turning left to a more crowded road in the city to lose them but unfortunately I didn't. They were tailing me and shooting non stop. My bike was hit and I crashed down the road. It was pinning me down and my head hurts. I was sure I was bleeding coz I felt hot liquid gushing to my face  
"Fuck", as i looked behind, I saw a car coming.

Though it hurts like hell I tried to move my body, kicking the bike off me and ran while limping my leg. Its an open space, I needed to find somewhere to hide.

A gunshot was fired again but I luckily dodged it but fell to the ground. My body was exhausted and shaking. I lost to much blood. My legs were like jellies. Maybe I'm going into shock. This is bad.

"No, I can't die here", I muttered breathing heavily still crawling.

The engine of the car was alive from behind me. I turned around and all I could see was the blinding headlights coming to my face. I closed my eyes expecting my end.

But then, a loud crash was heard instead. It was so loud I thought my ears would drop off. When I opened my eyes, there were 2 cars smashed in each other. Metal scraps and glass shards everywhere. I was taken aback, I checked myself thinking this could be a dream. But my wound still hurts and my head is spinning, I'm still alive, miraculously alive.

I tried my best to stood up and approached the cars. I saw a man on a black sedan unconscious on his seat, the other other car were also smashed but I couldn't see no one inside because of its tinted glass. I don't even know what exactly happened I just know I have to get out of here before the police comes.

Walking to my bike was the hardest oart as my body was drained of blood and everything doubles up in my vision, my legs were wobbly, then a noise rung on my ear, it was loud that I closed my eyes and collapsed right on that spot. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nayeon was walking inside one of the hallways of the hospital with a smile on her face. She was peeking at humans from time to time, eavesdropping to their conversations but not meddling to their business. She just finished blessing new born babies and was supposed to go back to Angels Garden when one particular being in all black caught her attention.

It was the grim reaper her sister Mina was talking to previously. She don't mean to be nosy but she can help but to be curious. Grim reapers are considered as angels too, angels of death, and that's one reason why she feels awkward interacting with them. While she blesses new life, they were taking life. They were the complete opposite of each other. 

NAYEON'S POV  
I quickened my steps to catch up to the reaper as it seems like she's in a hurry. When I couldnt catch up, I decided to call for her instead.

"Hey reaper!",

It was enough to get her attention as she looked to my way. I beamed up a smile expecting her to do the same but she just stayed there still with a blank expression. I noticed her stare were kind of icy. 

"Where are you headed?", I asked hoping to strike a conversation. She hesitate answering me for a second.

"I'm to guide a soul here", she replied. Though her voice sounded cool and breezy, I thought it still has some softness to it which partially fits her face, only if she smiled a little. 

"I'm done with my business, so can I tag along?",   
The reapers brow raised a little then she just nodded.  
We walked side by side not uttering a word until we got to a hospital room.

As we entered, we saw a group of people sobbing and a middle aged male on the bed lying and lifeless. I felt sad, the humans in the room were griefing and the air was heavy with sadness.

I shuffled a little holding back my tears. The reaper looked at me, her expression were like saying what am I crying for but she never said a word to me.  
Then I saw the soul of the old man standing beside his body and watching his family grieve. The reaper approached him, he looked at her and quickly understood who she was and why she was here for him.

I watched them in silence as it was my first time seeing a reaper guide a soul. Tzuyu gave him a white card with symbols in them that are familiar to me. I was curious but i dont want to interfere in her business so i stayed quiet. He accepted it and then she opened the room door for him. It was just a normal door except that the other side was a gateway to the judgement room. He got by and then disappeared through it.

"That was it?", I was sincerely amused how it was finished like that.

Tzuyu nodded. " The soul will be judged in there. My mission was just to make sure they are guided after their death", she replied. She then fixed her all black suit get up and reached to her chest pocket some black cards again. I thought it was the cards where the souls name to be guided were written so I tried to peek but she didn't let me obviously. 

Then the most interesting thing happened...the reaper stuttered and politely dismisses me.

"Um..I still have work to do...its better for you to go ahead"

It was new to me. Reapers, especially Tzuyu are not easily flustered. Some angels says they dont feel much and doesn't react much, i dont know if thats true for all reapers but it was true for Tzuyu's case. I was so interested to why she acted up like that that I insisted to accompany her.

"I have nothing to do in the garden. I won't be a trouble for you. I just like to spend my day watching a reaper work", I reasoned. And she quickly bought it but her expression were awkward.

We disapparated to a cross section in the city. There was none there. No humans even but she was looking out like she knew the someone or somethingwill be here in a minute. I also looked around, then a rushing vehicle, I believe humans called a "motorcycle" crashed down right in front of us. I yelped, I was worried to the human that was pinned down on it. It seemed like the person was hurt as they groaned loudly. I tried to get closer, maybe considering to help but Tzuyu stopped me.

"You can't intervene. The heavens have her fate settled", 

I nodded but can't help but worry. Angels can help humans but not intervene in their fate. As I assume, this human is supposed to die tonight. 

Then another vehicle came. The human inside it holding up a weapon that the devil had forged for the mankind to abuse other people, i dont exactly remember what they call it because it comes to a different name, all i know is that its evil and harmful. Something shoot out of its small mouth but it missed the human on the ground. The human holding the weapon clicked his tongue amd tossed the thimg inside the car then reved up the engine. He drove the car straight to other human.

" No!", I cried. It was terrifying to see humans killing their own. Killing someone is a terrible sin, it is unforgivable and would stain your soul forever.

I thought the humam sprawled on the ground gonna be hit but the vehicle was smashed again by another car. I gasped, my breath was taken away. I never thought I would witness horrible happenings today. I looed at Tzuyu and she was also shocked by it. She quickly checked her card and frowned. She looked at the human in front of the smashed cars and then back to her small card. 

"What is the matter?", I asked.  
" it changed", it was almost a whisper but I still heard her.

"What changed?", I asked again.

She snobbed me. It seems like she was preoccupied with her own thoughts. We stayed still and unmoving for a minute before she looked at me with worried face? I wasnt sure if my eyes were betraying me but the concern in her eyes were sincere.

"You need to go back to Angels garden now", she stated.

"Why?", 

"Your sister", Tzuyu hesitated.

"My sister?, did something happen?", I was utterly confused.

"Just do as I say", she pleaded. I couldnt argue no more. Whatever it was, it felt urgent so I nodded at her and started to apparate.

I last caught a glimpse of the passed out human on the ground...and I thought she was painfully familiar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onces please vote on SMA for TWICE and start collecting stars for Soribada app. Lets be better for 2020 💓


	5. Death of Angel

I woke up feeling dizzy. I could hardly open my eyes. Its like they were glued from the outside skin and was painful to peel open.   
I felt my throat dry so i tried parting my lips trying to say something but all that comes out was a groan.

"Want some water?", a voice said and I turned my head to where it came. I was relieved when I saw a familiar face beside me. I nodded at him. He gave me half glass of it which i drank fast till the last drop.  
There were blood bags beside me, one of them is empty. I was about to ask but Brian cutted me.

"2 bags, that's your second transfusion today. It was hard obtaining blood so that one came just an hour ago",

" I'm sure it was a lot of trouble for you", I stated in my husky voice, I sound alein to myself. This somewhat made him a bit annoyed and he started nagging at me like there's no tomorrow.

"I had to call my colleagues that I don't even called for 5 years just to beg for it. You know it was even harder explaining why an animal doctor like myself is needing human blood to my nosy colleagues. You know I don't like owing things to strangers and..",

"I'm sorry oppa, I'll try my best to not hurt myself next time", I said and gave him a grin. He just rolled his eyes and sighed.

" I dont even wanna know how you got those injuries Jeongyeon",

"And I'm not gonna tell you too, I don't want you involved",

"As if I'm not involved already", he whined.

"Brian",

" I know, I'll just shut up",

I smiled at him. He's the only person I trust my life with. Sometimes U feel bad that I might be putting his life in danger. But he insisted on remaining friends with me though. And I don't think I even reached my age today if it wasn't for Brian always fixing me up whenever I'm in trouble.

"Hey I don't even remember how I got here in your clinic, hiw did i get here again?",

" And I don't think you ever will. You came from the backdoor with your bike, bloodied and leaning on a wall, you're in shock, I even am amused that you reached my clinic..wherever you came from", 

"I honesty dont remember a bit, but hey thank you for taking me in",

" I Just lost a whole day of business coz of you", he glared at me.

"Aye, I'll pay you up for your loss, don't worry",

" if its from something..illegal..",

"Nah, come on, my repair shop is a clean slate, I'll pay you up", I replied and threw him a wink in which she responded with a judgemental look.

" Whatever Jeong, I'll order something for us to eat first..and don't move carelessly, you still need to rest", 

I gave him a salute and then he walked out the room. Right after he left I scrambled to my feet and reached for the laptop nearby the table and start searching information for Hanggang Fishing Corporation.

"The man said...his boss..his boss might know Rattlesnake..after all they're business partners", I muttered to myself.

The company were pretty much clean. They were a clean business. Too clean that I cannot find a single fault. The owners were pretty much commoners with no special background.

I sighed ", theres nothing in here",

I reached for the tea cup and sipped a little. I took out the tea bag and threw it on the bin and finished the whole cup in one go. It wasn't a very flattering tea. I wondered if Brian likes cheap things or he's just cutting budget. That tea isn't even 100% tea, more like 50% tea extract and 50 tea flavoring, its a fake.

"..fake...Lies", I muttered to myself. Then a wave of adrenaline hit me. " FAKE", I gasped and started typing again. I searched for the owners name again.

I found out they were once a bodyguard of a business corporation. After retirement, they established the fishing business till now.

"Something's fishy", I muttered again.

"The company did so well from the start and never had a crisis. What a lucky business",

Then I found out that the business corporation was in bankruptcy but was sold to a company yet again? A real estate company with owner no other than the current Seoul Mayor.

"Now thats an interesting feat",

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nayeon came back to Angels garden feeling uneasy. She was sure that the human she saw was Mina's human. She didnt know what that meant or why she's feeling worried about it but something just don't sit right to her. 

She looked for Mina at the Seers room, the whole garden and even on the reapers station. She couldnt find her. Then one of the angels told her that she saw Mina on her quarters.

NAYEONS POV

"Mina?", I asked as I entered her room. She was sitting on her bed with both her legs on her chest. Her eyes were closed but I could see tears running on her cheeks. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.   
Those tears looked liked diamonds falling. But something wasn't right about her. I stepped closer and sat beside.

"What is the matter Mina?", I asked softly.

She looked up to me. It was my first time seeing her eyes that sad. It was heartbreaking.

" Nayeon, I did something that is forbidden", she replied.

"Whatever happened?",

She stiffled her cries and held my hand tight.

" Will you make a promise to me?",

"Yes of course", I didnt hesitate for that. Mina was truly kind and good I could never reject her requests. I dont have the heart to rehect her at all.

"Promise me you will take care of her for me",

" I--whoever it is you are asking me?", I was flusterred for a bit before I came on realizing she was referring to her human.

"But she's not my human", I answered truthfully.

"Look out for her, promise me", she was pleading me. I was panicking, I didnt know what has happened and what's happening right now.

"I promise", though I'm confused, I would never let down Mina. 

She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I gave back her smile but then she started to glow brightly, brighter than the normal. 

It was blinding that I had to close my eyes. When I opened them, Mina wasn't there, she's just gone so I called her name but there was no response.

I got out of her room a but distressed. I found all my other sisters and brothers outside her quarters looking at me with sadness.

"What's happening?", I asked to no one in particular. 

One of the angel walk by me and said "That's how angels die".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its alarming how Twice still receives overwhelming harrassments from selfish people who dont consider their personal space and privacy. Once, i hope that not any of you does those shameful acts too. This causes discomfort to the girls and we dont want them to feel unsafe any further. I hope you know your limits as a fan, Nayeon, Jihyo and Chaeyoung have stressed enough that you should give your love and support in a proper and decent way.  
> And for our precious Mina, please dont make her feel suffocated. Its been bad for her since last year and some stranger just severed it by showing up in her doorsteps uninvited, feeling entitled of her attention, imagine her fear for it. Its sad 😧. If your excuse is you just want to show them support and love by doing improper approach, i dont think you really love them at all coz youre selfish that you cater your own greed and satisfaction before their feelings. I hope only the best for Twice and Once.  
> Sorry for ranting i just want to address this not only to Onces but to all kpop fans who might resonate in this. Thank you. Be kind.


	6. Mayhem

The day after the incident...

Jeongyeon was tiptoeing while entering her trailer. She did her best not to make any sound and awoken the little boy sleeping on the couch. She was holding her breathe but she's unlucky when the metal floor squeaked. The boy, age 7, immediately jumped out after hearing a metal squeak.

"Yoo!", A small husky voice yelped.

"Hey youre awake", Jeongyeon casually replied with an awkward smile quickly sitting on the kitchen chair.

"Where did you come from? I was waiting forever", a little boy wearing a navy blue hoodie and teddy bear printed pyjamas on demanded.

"Well..um...i was busy..finding clients?", She reasoned hoping the boy will buy it which he miraculously did.

"Hmmm..well then...im hungry", He beamed up to Jeongyeon with the cutest smile.

"Oh sure, Ill call for a delivery", she immediately fished her phone, dialing for one of the chinese restaurants.

"Also...your bike seems battered...and your leg is bleeding, and you still dont know who is that snake?",

Jeongyeons eyes widened, how did the kid quickly realized those details and even knew about her secret job and especially her confidential mission.

"How the fuck?",

"Yoo Jeongyeon our trailer truck is 1000 square meters, no soundproofing for the 2 bedrooms, and you keep your files on the damaged rusty mini fridge without a lock, and i can read", the boy snapped at her like a diva and Jeongyeons jaw could only drop.

"Jihoon-ah...you...you little rascal", she muttered, not believing her ears.

"And I know youre the Mercenary", the kid added and Jeongyeon felt like she could faint at any moment. 

"Go on call the restaurant, hurry up im starving", little Jihoon ordered while happily skipping to the kitchen looking for chopsticks.

I watched as the kid skipped happily like it was nothing to him. I was worried that he knew all this information about me that I kept from him for 2 years now. I dont want him to know this side of me coz it was evil.

"Jihoon-ah, can you promise me to not tell anyone about this?", I asked him when he plopped next to me holding up the chopsticks. He hummed back but i wasnt satisfied for it.

"Say you wont tell a soul, promise me", I held out my pinky finger and he made the sign of promise with me.

"Not gonna tell a soul", he replied with a smile.

"Are you not afraid of me?", I asked, curious of what the boy thinks of me after finding out my identity.

"It doesnt matter. You still take good care of me, nothings changed", He replied and my heart ached. This little orphan boy whom I picked up on the outskirts of Seoul 2 years ago grew up to be loving and smart. He might be always nagging me but he was the first person i showed love and it felt so good that he loves me back, no matter what.

"Yeah, nothing will change, but promise me yeah?", 

"Yep, not gonna tell",

"But Jeongyeon-ah...did you go to Brian hyung without telling me?", he was pouting.

"How did you know?",

"Your bandage", I looked down my left foot and noticed that the bandage has printed dogs design on it. This kid was so observant, he notices every single detail. He'll be a good spy...not that i want him to be, but he is smart.

"Lets go together next time huh",

I nodded and patted his head. But it was greasy so i smelled it.

"You didnt shower again?",

"Later", he replied to ke as if its nothing. Theres only one thing I am most strict. Cleanliness. We have agreed to always clean our trailer but it seems like the boy wasnt applying it to his self.

"No Jihoon, you take a shower now, you smell so nasty", I ordered and he stood up with his feet heavy and sending me glares before disappearing to the bathroom.

I proceeded in my room and was relieved by the neat sight of it. Plumping myself on the mattress and looking at the damaged mini fridge where my documents were stored. I should be safe keeping it to a more discreet vault, somewhere Jihoon nor anyone could see. I dont want them involved if ever something happened to me. Which made me think, how suspiciously miraculous happens to me everytime im near death. I was so sure that no normal human could survive the bullet shower i experienced in that parking lot, unless the shooter was drunk, and i dont think he is, men like those are professional just like me. Theyre sharp shooters, accurate and precise. And then the car wreck...I must be a lucky devil after all. I dont even remember how i got to Brians clinic, its like someone help me through it. It felt like..

Jeongyeon-ah! Delivery is here! Pay up!",  
I jumped a little when Jihoons head peeked on my door 

"Alright!", I shouted back at him before picking up my wallet for the cash. I tossed a couple of bills at him and shooed him away.

"Jihoon-ah, I'll rest, keep it quiet will you?", 

The boy answered from the living room. I lay there feeling a bit drowsy and tired.

"Secure the doors!", i shouted again before my eyes completely gave up.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The night of the incident...

The sound of cackling fire and steam from the smashed car was inaudible in Tzuyu's ears as she focuses on her card still not believing how the name changed all of a sudden, now she's holding two card instead of one.  
The reaper was out of her stance only after hearing a voice groaning. She looked up and saw a soul heaving hard infront of the wreck. 

"Choi Daeyoon", She called, her voice chilly and calm. Like a whisper in the wind. The soul turned to her with a confused expression not uttering a word.

"Choi Daeyoon, 42 years old, died today after a vehicular accident", The reaper said and handed the black shiny card to the soul. He accepted it and read its contents.

"To be judged...seven hells..what is this", he complained.

"Your earthly sins are to be judged on the seven hells, you will be put on trial and your verdict depends on how well you did on this life", 

"Bullshit! Im not dead!", He yelled at her and scram back to his car only stolling midway when he found his lifeless physical body on it.  
He stepped back a little. "NO, this cant be", he muttered.

"Please come with me", Tzuyu calmly said. She was used to this kind of reactions, mostly, people couldnt accept their death. 

"Im going to hell", the soul replied.

She sighed ", As I said, there will be a trial f--",

"I dont need a trial, i know..i know im going to hell", 

"Then you should accept it and pay for your sins",  
The soul tried to run away but Tzuyu was fast enough to grab him and toss him like a paperweight.  
It is known that Reapers has supernatural strength too. Souls like this always tends to run away and Tzuyu was always prepared for this, not wanting any souls escaping her like last 300 years ago. 

"You should just accept your fate, no one could escape judgement", she said as she tied him up with a glowing red rope that she usually use to bind elusive souls.

"I CANT DIE! IM NOT G--",  
The reaper nodded and was pleased when she placed a tape on his mouth.

"Thats better, youre too noisy for me", She stood up, holding up the rope with the soul and fished one card from her coat again.

"Minatozaki Sana, 23 years old, died today because of...",

"Am I going to hell too?", A young woman popped up from the wreck. It seemed like she was listening all along to Tzuyu and the other mans conversation.

"It depends, all souls go through judgement, if you did good in this life then you dont have to go to hell", 

The woman was contemplating as she looked back to her bloodied body on the car.

"Here is your card", Tzuyu interrupted her moment of hesitation. She accepted it without a word and read its contents.

"Thank you", she replied in a small voice.

"Come with me, I will guide you", Tzuyu offered and the woman just nodded. 

But then the other soul that was binded ran when Tzuyu lost her grip on the rope. It was a shock to her, the soul was powerful that it even freed itself from the reapers rope. She ran after him immediately but halted midway.

"Stay here, Ill be back for you", she instructed the other soul who just nodded innocently at her before she turned back and chased the run away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to meet Twice in a few hours for SMA. I dont expect much of grandeur performances because they just finished their break i just want to see a happy and healthy TWICE ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Im a new writer here. Just wanted to share my work. I hope you will support my work, Im a ONCE through and through so Onces please follow me on Twitter @Neon_magenta lets be moots 😊


End file.
